Just The Girl
by Lady of Dreams2701
Summary: A one-shot about a man who goes running in the morning, and finds himself entranced by the beauty and magic of the Volturi's hunter, Heidi. Please Read & Review!


Just the Girl

by Lady of Dreams2701

**A/N:** I got a little inspired while flipping through New Moon earlier and thought to write this. It's not like the things I've written so far, but I wanted to write a oneshot on the perspective a person who became a meal for the Volturi Guard. Hope you enjoy it. :D

It was a warm day. The scenery in Italy was absolutely gorgeus, unlike anything I'd ever seen before in all my life. When we won the tickets to Italy, my wife, our children and I were absolutely estatic about the wonders we would witness in this beautiful foreign place. All the history! We visited Rome, and Vatican City. We saw beautiful rivers and paintings, museums decorated in ancient artifacts unique to Italian culture or life in the Roman Republic. We saw the fashion capital of Milan, where every clothing item's price ranged from out of pocket to outrageous. It was worth the visit to all of these places just to walk along the cobbled streets and breathe this fresh air.

I awoke early that morning. I had fallen behind on my excercise since coming to Italy and I wanted to try to do something in the spare time of the morning, that I now had thanks to my early arise. My family was still asleep when I awoke, and dressed as quietly as I possibly could. I tiptoed to the door, and exitted. I locked the door, and began to make my way down the stairs to the rooms below, and out onto the streets.

We were in Florence now, and it was spectacular. What a city! It was especially significant during the Italian Renaissance. Ruled by bankers, it played host to many great artists like DaVinci, and it played such an important role in their culture at the time.

How fascinating!

I was running along a bridge before the sun could make it's way into view, bringing light to all the beautiful sights Italy had to offer when I saw her. I stopped immediately as I drank in her flawless face and curves. She was unlike anyone I'd ever seen before.

The beauty Italy offered was nothing in comparrison to this woman, whose beauty was... indescrible. The best I could do was call her perfect, although she looked like so much more. I found myself stumbling towards her and the group of people around her that she was speaking to with a sort of excite lighting up her pale, beautiful face, her long mahogany hair whipping around as she turned to speak to everyone, to catch their eyes, trap them in her gaze, and make them feel special.

She spoke to us about the wonders of her home, Volterra, Italy. She spoke about the beautiful sights, as if any thing any sight in the entire world could possibly compare to her glory. We all listened to her speak with rapt attention, as more people gathered about to join us. She put us all in a trance with her lovely face, features, and words. She told us her name was Heidi, and she could take us to visit Volterra for absolutely no cost as the city itself was so beautiful, it was priceless. It was a once in a life time sight. In fact, no sight would be worth anything to us anymore after seeing her breath-taking home.

Which was sort of ironic, because I felt that way about her. Nothing in this world was going to be worth seeing nor knowing after we parted.

I would have gone anywhere she'd asked me to go. I would have braved deserts. I would have rushed into a burning building to save an innocent child. I would have spent forty days and nights in the tundra, just to appeal to her. At that moment, nothing else mattered. Not my wife, not my children, not my job, not my parents, nor my siblings. The only thing in the world that meant anything at all was this woman.

Heidi.

I nodded enthusiastically as she asked us if we would join her. Everyone else did the same.

We boarded an abnormally large van with Heidi behind the wheel as she drove us to Volterra. The countryside was beautiful at this hour. The sun was just now claiming its rightful place, seated in a throne, and positioned in the sky and the morning dew that clung to the trees and flowers glistened spectacularly under the rays of light that were just now falling upon this plants, and everything else.

But I didn't look at it. I just watched Heidi.

It was a long drive to Volterra. I thought of nothing except what I could do to prove myself to this woman, to make her feel the same way about me as I felt about her at this moment. To see me as worth something, even in the light of her perfection. I didn't think of my wife's worry when I didn't return, nor anything of the sort.

At last we arrived, and the city was, as she described, beautiful. Irrevocably so. She guided us through the shadows of the Main Plaza to the entrance. We followed her to the strangest place: a sort of underground tunnel that led us farther and farther underneath the city and its spectacular sights. Finally, we came through to a reception area where a woman sat behind a desk. She greeted us warmly, and welcomed us to Volterra. We made our way into an ornate hallway. It was a truly amazing sight. So ancient and dazzling.

"Welcome guests!" Cried a voice from across the stone antechamber we had arrived inside. "Welcome to Volterra!"

The door closed behind us with a mundane finality.

That was the last thing I ever heard.


End file.
